


Soirée

by narukamiyu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: Years ago, Sandalphon never would have expected that he'd be hosting a party for his and Lucio's new home.
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Soirée

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for my friend's birthday. I hope you enjoy!

Even having lived among mortals for decades, Sandalphon still didn’t see the point of housewarming parties. If their friends wanted to give them gifts to furnish their new home, they could just hand it over whenever they happened to see each other. It wasn’t as if Sandalphon and Lucio were completely removing themselves from the crew anyway — they would have plenty of chances to meet up.

“It’s just an excuse to party,” Malluel pointed out to him as she set down her cheese platter. “Don’t be a spoilsport, Sandy.”

“It’s _my_ house,” he said, offended. “And I never said that I was opposed to parties. I quite enjoy them, in fact.”

“Yeah, you’re a real party animal.” Halluel nudged her sister, and the two of them burst into giggles. What was so funny about that? They made it sound like he didn’t know how to have fun.

Malluel rolled her eyes at his disgruntled expression. “Don’t look so glum about it. You’ve certainly loosened up since your early days. If anything, it’s Lucio who we should be calling out. He almost never attends parties, even the ones with just the crew!”

Sandalphon was well aware that Lucio tended to avoid large gatherings due to...the conflicts that his “charming visage” often caused. He’d skipped out on his fair share of holiday celebrations so that Lucio wouldn’t have to spend them alone, even back before they’d gotten romantically involved. 

Well, it wasn’t as if either of them could abandon this one party, since they were the hosts. With the skies being relatively at peace, the two of them had elected to find a place to settle down when they weren’t actively traveling with the crew. They had chosen a modest cottage in Auguste, a fair distance away from the hustle and bustle of the capital and its nearby tourist beaches. The soft look that Lucio had given him when they moved in a week ago, and the way that he’d called it home…

“Aw, look at him! He’s grinning like a fool in love.”

Sandalphon snapped out of it and shot a glare at the newcomer. “No one invited you. Die.”

Ever since Belial had escaped from the dimensional rift, he had taken to the habit of appearing at the most inconvenient times to pester the crew. Sandalphon and the others had, of course, attempted to smite him into oblivion. But somehow, the snake always managed to slip away. It grated on his nerves that he didn’t know what Belial was planning. He hadn’t been actively causing any world-ending trouble, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t planning something evil like freeing Lucilius. 

Belial placed a bottle of wine on the table, and Sandalphon made a mental note to get rid of it as soon as possible. “Even without an invitation, I couldn’t possibly miss the two of you setting out on your amorous journey of domestic bliss~”

Ugh. Sandalphon would have attacked him on sight had he not wanted to blow a hole in his own house.

“No one likes you,” Halluel pointed out, giving Belial a disdainful glance. “You’re not even going to have fun here.”

Belial didn’t seem bothered by the hostility around him. He simply leaned against the counter and reached for a cheese cube, laughing when Malluel slapped his hand away. “That’s just not true. Lucio likes me! We get along _so_ well.”

What the hell was he going on about? He and Lucio had attempted to kill each other the last time they met. “He doesn’t even tolerate you, and that says a lot about you as a person.” 

Before Belial could retort with another lie, Lucio himself walked into the kitchen. He immediately went to Sandalphon, ignoring Belial completely. “I was wondering what the commotion was. Are you all right?” He nodded at Halluel and Malluel in greeting, and they waved back. 

“Lucio! My favorite imposter.” Belial made as if to move toward him but stopped when Sandalphon reached for his sword. “Okay, okay. I’ll behave if he does. No point in ruining a good party before it starts!”

He sauntered off into the living room with a grin, and Sandalphon sighed. “Could you guys —”

“We’re on it.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him.”

When the sisters left to follow Belial, Lucio wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Should we chase him away? I can get his attention and keep him occupied, far away from the party.”

Sandalphon shook his head. “I don’t want you to deal with him alone. Besides, we’re supposed to be celebrating this _together_.” 

Lucio looked at him closely before giving him an apologetic smile. “Right. Well, perhaps Michael and the other primarchs will be able to intimidate him out of the house.”

He doubted it, but the thought pulled a laugh out of him. “We’ll have to watch out for the alcohol. Gabriel is already a lightweight, but she and Michael are _worse_ when they’re drinking together.” And that wasn’t even getting into the mess that Uriel became when intoxicated. He shivered at the mental image.

“I’m certain that the captain will help us keep all of them in line.” Lucio smiled at him fondly, and Sandalphon had to rein in the impulse to kiss him senseless against the kitchen counter. Unfortunately, more guests were to arrive at any moment. 

“Could you take care of the wine that Belial brought in? I don’t trust it, and I need to finish putting out the food.”

Lucio reluctantly pulled away from him and took the bottle in his hands. “I will burn it outside. See you soon, love.”

Sandalphon watched him go, his core thrumming contentedly. Even the swell of arguing voices from the living room couldn’t break the mood Lucio had put him in, just through his presence.


End file.
